<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Up by xXFrankenHeartXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347686">Growing Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx'>xXFrankenHeartXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Greg Lestrade, Bullying, Caring Greg Lestrade, F/M, Loving John Watson, M/M, Pierced Greg Lestrade, Shy John Watson, Virgin John Watson, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is a new student in school and John Watson is paired with him to try to stop his bad habits. Do the habits stop or does John fall for the school's new bad boy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this universe men can get pregnant it they carry a certain gene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the intercom system John heard "John Watson to the main office please." He was in the middle of chemistry class with Sherlock and Sherlock wasn't happy about his partner leaving him. When John got to the office he would find Greg wearing a leather jacket and a pair of worn jeans. His hair was dyed black and was hanging in his face a little bit as he looked around for who was supposed to help him around the school. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and his hands were shoved in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>John blushed when he saw this guy there, a bad boy by the looks of it. He shyly walked passed him. He himself was in skinny jeans which most guys his age hated and a dark greens shirt. He went to the receptionist "Hi um... you called me down?" She looks up to him, "John Watson? That's the new boy there and he's in all of your classes so we'd like for you to show him around for the first few weeks until he settles in." John blushed "Oh...okay.." he approached Greg slowly, "Hey I'm John."</p><p>"Greg." He smiled seeing how shy John was. "So what class is going on right now? I know I'm late. Didn't mean to be." He said with a small shrug. He knew he smelled of cigarette smoke but he really didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"Chemistry at the moment. You'll probably have to be in a group of three with me and Sherlock. Unless there's someone absent," he says, leading Greg to the chem lab.</p><p>"I don't mind working in a group." He said with a small shrug. As he spoke there was a flash of silver in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>John stared at him for a moment before looking away quickly. And leading him to the classroom</p><p>The bag Greg was carrying didn't have much in it so it was rather small. He didn't have any textbooks and that was fairly obvious.</p><p> </p><p>The bag Greg was carrying didn't have much in it so it was rather small. He didn't have any textbooks and that was fairly obvious. The first thing that happened when they walked into the classroom was people stopped and stared.</p><p>"Hey guys this is Greg," John introduced him shyly. One kid suddenly spoke up "Wait...you're not new here too?" Johns faced soured. He was practically invisible<br/>
Greg brushed off the comments as he didn't want to interfere with what John wanted to tell them. When John didn't say anything he looked at him and whispered "You're really gonna let them say that to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing new here," John says with a sigh. "I suggest if you're the type who wants to be noticed, hanging out with me will result in invisibility. I think I'm an accidentally magician."<br/>
He was gonna say something but then decided not to and sat down with him and Sherlock. He took out a pencil and a notebook to start taking notes for the class. That was when some people from another group started to whisper to each other. They were wondering why he was transferred to their school and what he did at his other school.</p><p>Before Sherlock could speak John quickly stopped him "Be. Nice." He raises a warning brow<br/>
"I'd rather like to let people come to their own conclusions. Most likely it's not right." Greg said with a small shrug. Sherlock decided to leave it alone.</p><p>"That wasn't what I'm worried about. Sherlock has a tendency to be blunt and rude."<br/>
"Then I think we'll get along just fine." He said with a smile knowing he was the same way sometimes.</p><p>The teacher did not seem like she liked Greg's presence in her classroom. Since he didn't have a textbook Greg politely asked if she had one he could barrow. She instantly responded with "No I don't you'll have to share with someone." Even though John and Sherlock knew that she had extra textbooks.</p><p>John chuckles softly. At the interaction with the teacher John narrows his eyes "Here you can have mine. I have a spare one at one<br/>
We ordered two by mistake."<br/>
"Thanks." Greg gave him a genuine smile as he tried to keep up with both Sherlock and John but he just didn't seem to understand what they were doing as they were not only going too fast for him but he was also trying to read things from the book and write and he was reading rather slowly.</p><p>John noticed this "If Chemistry isn't your strong point i could tutor you. We study every day after school if you want to come?"<br/>
"I might take you up on that. I can't stay much later than 8 though." He was stubborn and normally would struggle on his own and not ask for help and that is what caused him to end up staying back a few grades.</p><p> </p><p>"That's no trouble. We leave by about 7.30 anyway," he says with a shrug and smiles kindly<br/>
"Where do you guys meet up?" He asked knowing that he would probably take them up on the offer.</p><p> </p><p>"The library. I'll show where it is when we go to lunch. It's close by."<br/>
"Okay. Thanks." When they were let out of class for lunch a few hours later after finishing maths which Greg seemed better at than chemistry they were walking to where they all met for lunch. As they walked Greg pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one before putting it between his lips.</p><p>"They don't like students smoking on school property," john warned Greg softly so he didn't get into trouble<br/>
"I'm polite about it. I don't throw it off in the garbage where it can start a fire or litter. I got a little tin for the butts. Don't worry your pretty little arse about me. I can handle myself."</p><p>John's face went red. Harlow, his sister, who ran over to greet him and flirt with Sherlock, frowns "Was that an insult or a complement to your ass Johnny?"<br/>
"Oh that was definitely a compliment sweetheart." He said with a smile before holding a hand out for Harlow. "Greg Lestrade, the new kid."</p><p>"I'm Harlow, I'm Johnny's sister." John groaned embarrassed by her nickname for him. It was sweet but he'd rather not at school and especially not around new hot boys.<br/>
"Johnny huh. Cute." He was still smoking his cigarette as he was talking with her. Always making sure to blow the smoke away from the group of people. Once he was finished with it he put it in the metal tin and put it into his pocket.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get a sprite or something. Anyone want anything while I'm in there?"<br/>
"Coke if they have it please." Greg took out some cash so he wasn't having someone else pay for his stuff.</p><p>John rolled his eyes and smiled softly "Relax. It's only about a pound," he gets up and walks away into the canteen. As he walked away for the first time ever he was suddenly aware of his ass existing and it was an odd feeling though he tried to shake it off<br/>
When John came back out Greg was sitting with Harlow and Harlow was trying to explain something to Greg. Greg was going through his Chemistry notes and writing some other things down.</p><p>John sat back in his seat and put the coke next to Greg as he drank his own drink. He caught Sherlock staring at his sister and rolled his eyes. He couldn't be anymore obvious.<br/>
When John came to the table Greg didn't even notice as he was so focused. Harlow took a second and whispered to her brother "I think he has a hard time reading and spelling. A lot of the things he's writing are spelled wrong."</p><p>John bit his lip. He wondered if he should say something but wasn't sure if it was rude when they didn't know each other long.<br/>
When he finally noticed that John had come back he smiled and thanked him for his drink. He was surprised nobody had asked why he was transferred to their school yet.</p><p>John waited for Sherlock and Harlow to get distracted talking to each other before he turned to Greg "I could help but notice you seem to have trouble with reading and spelling. Would you..like some help?"<br/>
"It's dyslexia. All the words seem to merge together when I read. Spelling is just hard in general when I can't read the word properly and I'm simply copying the word from the page." It was obvious he was frustrated with it but he didn't want to admit he actually needed help. </p><p>"Ah. Well the school has great services for that. They've helped me a lot," he says hinting at the same issue<br/>
"I've tried them before. The only thing that helps is using a laptop instead of a notebook but they won't allow me to use one because of what happened." He was getting even more frustrated with his writing so he closed both the book and the notebook and went outside for a moment. </p><p>"Do you mind me asking what happened?" He asks thinking there may be a way he could help.c<br/>
"Someone looked up porn on my computer while I was out of class and when I came back and opened my computer it was playing. At full volume. All the teachers thought I did it when I didn't. That was the first strike. Then people started doing things and blaming them on me. Final strike was graffiti on the lockers saying the principal could suck my prick. They forged my signature to sign it."</p><p>John winced "I'm sorry.." he suddenly got an idea "I might have a spare laptop at home. It's kind of shitty, needs some repair but it's there if you want? I could try to fix it up?"<br/>
"That would be really great. Thanks." Just then he thought of something. "There's a party I'm going to tomorrow if you want to join me. Won't be that many people. Probably ten to fifteen at most." </p><p>"O-Oh i-" Harlow quickly interrupted him "Yes he'll go. He sits around the house too much. You're too shy for a boy your age Johnny. John glares at her while she just giggles<br/>
Greg couldn't help but smile at that and was glad to see Harlow was pushing John out of his comfort zone a bit. "If you need a ride I can handle that. I've got a spare helmet."</p><p>John's eyes widened "You ride a motorbike?!" Greg was just getting hotter and hotter for John<br/>
"The leather ain't just for show." He was laughing when he heard John's response. "I've got a full set of leathers at home. I'll let you use my other jacket."</p><p>"A-Alright. I don't think I'll pull it off though," he laughs softly.<br/>
"You'll pull it off just fine. Should I pick you up at yours?" He didn't mind doing so and hoped he wouldn't back out from the party.</p><p>The next day he stepped out to meet Greg for the party and Harlow helped him get ready. Much to his embarrassment she put some makeup on him that really suited him. John secretly liked makeup but was too scared to wear it outside. "Hey. Harlow made me put the makeup on. I know I look stupid?" He blushed. He was getting all panicked about even going to a party<br/>
What Greg did next surprised John as when he took his helmet off he showed him that he had actually put on some eyeliner that he smudged to make it look messy. "Nah you look good." He handed him his spare helmet and his newer leather jacket. Greg was wearing his full set of leathers so he was covered from neck all the way to his feet in protective leather.</p><p>John tried his best not to stare at Greg. He put all his helmet and climbed on behind Greg's and held onto Greg tightly<br/>
"Ever ride a motorbike before?" He wanted to know if John had so he knew if he should take the turns easier so he wouldn't startle him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, never," john says smiling sheepishly as he climbed<br/>
“Well just make sure to hold on tight and everything will be fine.” He took the corners a little slower than he usually would but on a long stretch of road he went a bit over the speed limit. He parked his bike next to his friend's truck with the plan of leaving it overnight.</p><p>He walked in close to Greg, shyly because he didn't know anyone here. He saw different drinking games and a spin the bottle for 7 minutes in heaven<br/>
The host of the party, Danny, came over and handed Greg a beer as he hugged him and said their usual greeting to each other. “Let me guess. You’ve never had a sip of this stuff in your life?” Danny asked John clearly just testing to see John’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"I have," John says, blushing "With Sherlock. He snuck into his dad's liquor cabinet." He shrugs<br/>
"You don't have to drink if you don't want to. Jenny doesn't drink so Danny always has soda." A girl with blond hair tied up in a ponytail gave him a quick wave with a smile.</p><p>"I'll have a light beer if there's any. I've to get Harlow up early tomorrow."<br/>
Danny gave John a pat on the shoulder before heading out to get John his beer. One of the girls came over with a pillowcase and held it out for both of them. "Put something in so people can draw for seven minutes in heaven." Greg put his Key chain clip that was in the shape of his bike into the pillowcase. He knew John would be able to recognize it easily if he wanted to pull it out and get him on purpose.</p><p>John put his work badge in that he forgot to take out of his pocket. He took note of the key chain biting his lip<br/>
Danny handed John his beer before going to sit in the circle around the bottle they set up. Greg went and sat down too. There was a space between Greg and Jenny where John could sit. "Host always spins to see who has to pick from the pillowcase first."</p><p>John nods in understanding "what are the rules? I know you stand in the closet for 7 minutes but what do you do in there?" He asks with a cute innocence<br/>
"Whatever you want. Talk, make out, caught Danny getting a blow job from his girlfriend once." Jenny said with a small shrug. "That's why we all started knocking when time was up." Greg said with a laugh. Danny spun the bottle and it kept spinning before slowing and landing on John.</p><p>John blushed "So.. I'm taking from the pillowcase right?" He nods and reaches in. He was glad finding Greg's key chain didn't take long. And pulled it out blushing. He was worried Greg wouldn't want to go in the closet with him but he was also too nervous to dare pick anyone else's things<br/>
"You know which closet it is Greg." Danny said as he raised his bottle to him. Greg got up and led John to the closet where a lantern was so they would have light. He let John go in first and he followed after. The closet was big enough so they had about a foot of space between them.</p><p>The closet filled with their cologne scents and John's heart was racing. There were jackets hanging up so he couldn't move back too far. He stumbled a little into Greg in the tight space "sorry"<br/>
"It's fine. It's kinda the point of the small space." In the light of the lantern the silver piercing flashed from his mouth as he spoke again.</p><p>"Is that a silver tooth?" John finally asked. Very close to Greg's mouth to see<br/>
"Nah I've got my tongue pierced." He said before sticking out his tongue to show John the silver bar he had in at the moment.</p><p>"O-Oh..." John bit his lip finding it super sexy. He found himself thinking what that would feel like "so um...what do you want to do for 7 minutes?"<br/>
"Don't do that. I won't be able to stop myself if you keep doing that." He said as he watched John bite his lip.</p><p>"D-Do what?" He asks confused chewing on the lip softly<br/>
Gently using his thumb he pulled John's lip from his teeth. "You're making it red." He was about to say something else but decided not to.</p><p>"Say it..." he whispers seeing Greg about to say something<br/>
"When you do that it makes you look like you were kissed senseless. And I'm jealous." He whispered the last part knowing it was stupid for feeling that way.</p><p>"Then why don't you take what's yours?: he whispers<br/>
"Cause I didn't know it was mine. But now I gladly will." He pulled him in for a kiss using his teeth to gently nip at John's bottom lip. He was careful not to hit his piercing on John's teeth.</p><p>John moaned "I was worried you'd be upset by choosing your key chain," he whispers against Greg's lips<br/>
"I'd be upset if you chose anyone else's." He let his hands rest on John's hips but let him decide how close to his body he wanted to be.</p><p>John pressed up close to him, kissing Greg back passionately<br/>
It was then they were both startled by a loud knocking sound.</p><p>"Already?' He gasps. The 7 minutes went by fast<br/>
“Always does when you’re having fun.” Greg said before opening the door. The first thing that was asked to John was “so how many of Greg’s piercings did you see?”</p><p>John's eyes widened, staring at Greg's body "How many do you have?" A girl laughed softly "If you want more time in the closet to.. explore Greg's body some more you could always play again. Greg just has to get to your badge before anyone else Does," she winks<br/>
"I have 4 and you've only seen one." Greg said as he laughed at seeing John's response to knowing he had more. "It's your turn to spin." It was also very obvious that Greg didn't have his ears pierced.</p><p>He bit his lip "alright" they sat back down and he spun the bottle to see who it lands on<br/>
It landed on Danny and he pulled out a hair clip. After Danny took his turn he spun the bottle and it landed on Greg who purposely pulled out John's badge.</p><p>John bit his lip and smiles<br/>
Greg guided him to the closet once again and smiled once the door was shut. "If you want to see them you have to guess where they are."</p><p>"Well...three that aren't on your face.. nipples?" He asks</p><p>Unzipping his jacket he then lifted his shirt to show him the two silver bars that went through his nipples. "That was easy enough."</p><p>"And if you've one more that isn't on your face or body....oh...is it your...." he asks slowly<br/>
"Yeah. It's a frenum piercing so it's a small curved bar right under the head." He was smirking the entire time.</p><p>John bit his lip hard "Shit..." it was so hot to him.</p><p>Leaning in close he whispered in John's ear "You really need to stop biting your lip."</p><p>"Or what?" He challenged smiling to himself, now purposely biting his lip for Greg<br/>
"Or I'll be tempted to do something about this." He said as he pulled him close and let him feel just how much it had affected him.</p><p>John moaned. He couldn't help but bite his lip now. He didn't know where the confidence came from but he reached down and rubbed Greg's budge softly<br/>
"We shouldn't when we only have a few minutes left. But trust me I'm not saying no." He smiled and he leaned in to kiss him again.</p><p>John whimpered into kiss "I like you.." he whispers shyly. Scared Greg would find it odd when they haven't really known each other long<br/>
"Good. Because I do too." Normally John wasn't his type but there was just something about him that drew him to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm... I... you've kind of inspired me to get a piercing. Why don't you choose one for me and we'll go?"<br/>
"Hmmm I don't know. I kind of like the idea of you being completely free from anything. But there is one I think would be nice on you." He didn't know if John would like that particular piercing. "It's one that I was thinking about getting as well."</p><p>John gave an adorable giggle "Oh? What, you want me to stay...pure?"<br/>
He smiles softly "What piercing are you thinking off?"<br/>
"Like the innocent look knowing that you really aren't as innocent as you seem. I was thinking Guiche piercing some people call it a scotty."</p><p> </p><p>John's eyes widened and bite his lip. "I didn't even know there could be piercings!"</p><p>"If you don't want it just say so. I still want to get mine done." He didn't want to push him to do something he didn't want.</p><p>"No i'll do it," he smiles "it will be fun," he chuckles softly</p><p>"Then why don't we go get it done. I'll pay." He was smiling the entire time he said it.</p><p>John nods with a smile. "I hope I don't get hard," he mutters worriedly<br/>
"They can still do it if you do. Don't worry." He said just before they heard a knock on the door.</p><p>John followed Greg out and went to the piercing shop with him<br/>
When they walked in it was rather dark and gave off a Gothic vibe. "Val's the one who does mine. Only person I trust to pierce me." He said gesturing to a woman whose dyed blood red hair was tied back in a bun.</p><p>"Hello,' John says sweetly "aww you're cute. Is he with you Greg? He's not really your type," she grabs John's cheeks "can I have him?" She laughs softly. John blushes<br/>
"No you can't have him because his arse is mine." He pulled him close so that she would get the message but he was just having some fun. "We're officially boyfriends right?" He asked just wanting to clarify.</p><p>"Mmhmm," john says with a shy nod. "Aww he's so sweet and cute!" She gushed. And suddenly giggled "I think he likes you talking dirty," she says seeing John with a bulge after Greg was possessive. Joking or not<br/>
"Well that's no surprise." Leaning down to whisper into John's ear he said "why don't you pick out a curved barbell for my new piercing."</p><p>"That's not helping," he whispers pushing. He looks at them and thinks<br/>
He chuckles "how about the glow in the dark one?" He winks<br/>
"Perfect. I'd like to see you in gold. Val were both going to get a guiche piercing. John's will be a gold curved barbell while mine will be a glow in the dark."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Avoid saliva getting on them later boy," she says casually as a warning<br/>
"Of course Val." He said while rolling his eyes. "Want you to pick something special out for my tongue piercing. Something I can wear at school. It'll be our little thing between us. I'll get the rest to match."</p><p>John nodded and had luck. As he looks at tongue bars he stops at some unique ones "These are...different..." he blushed gazed at vibrator tongue bars and tongue bars that say "suck it" "cum here" etc<br/>
"Whatever you want." He made sure to emphasize Whatever as he didn't mind wearing things that were technically inappropriate for school.</p><p> </p><p>"Those are ...very sexy... but i'm sure you'd probably rather do something more... subtle.. well then again knowing you, Maybe not," he chuckles<br/>
"I already have the cock tease and lets fuck one." He said knowing that he would appreciate the thought of that.</p><p>"Hmmm well if you're paying for the piercings... i'll pay for a a few of these," he chuckles<br/>
"Fine. I'll even let you put it in for me. How does that sound?" He knew that would be the only way of keeping it a surprise for himself.</p><p>John smiles and bids "sounds good to me," he chuckles softly<br/>
"All set up. So who's first?" Greg didn't mind going first but if John wanted to go first he would let him.</p><p>"Could I? Get it over and done with?" He chuckles softly nervously<br/>
"Of course. If you want I could prep you both for it at the time. Then they'll both be over and done with about a minute apart." She suggested.</p><p>John looks to Greg "Seems like a good idea to me," he smiles<br/>
"Sure." He wasn't self conscious about his body. Val had brought them both to the same room and had them bend over the table so she could have good access. Greg shamelessly pulled his pants and boxers down, not caring now everything was being shown.</p><p> </p><p>John avoided looking knowing he'd surely get hard if he saw anything.<br/>
Without warning Val used an alcohol wipe to clean the area causing Greg to gasp in surprise. "Cold."</p><p> </p><p>John bit his lip as he made eye contact and gasped a bit as he felt the cold swab on his own</p><p>"Now the marker." She said before drawing a small line on each of them. Then suddenly she put the clamp on John and started counting before shoving the needle through.</p><p> </p><p>John winced but it wasn't as bad as he feared and smiled when it was done.</p><p>Once she finished she changed her gloves and moved on to Greg's. He didn't wince but when the needle went through he gasped</p><p> </p><p>John smiled softly and straightened up, putting on his paths while Val did the final clean ups on Greg</p><p>"How's it look?" Greg asked since he couldn't see it himself without multiple mirrors.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good," john bites his lip resisting a bulge in hi pants<br/>
"Good." He carefully pulled up his pants and did them up. "So what did you choose for my new jewelry?"</p><p>The next week Greg and John were working on their chemistry work with Sherlock when Mycroft and Harlow decided to join them. Greg saw Harlow out of the corner of his eye and looked up to say hi to her. He was using the laptop John had managed to fix up. When Harlow was still a good distance away from him he let out a small laugh at what her shirt said.</p><p> </p><p>John has shyly bought a vibrator tongue bar for Greg as well as ones that said 'Cum here' and 'fuck me' and 'daddy' as well as a classy sliver one.. later the next week they were working together and heard the chuckle "What are you laughing at?" He blushed. Worried he was laughing at John's Square glasses that he needed in school which he was shy about. He blushed. He also completely forgot he hadn't deleted his search history, aka porn history, on the old laptop<br/>
"Harlow's shirt." He said before pointing it out to him. "It's the one Sherlock got her for her birthday not realizing its not her style at all." The shirt had a cupcake on it that said "I'm as sweet as frosting." Greg was currently wearing the regular silver bar in his tongue. </p><p>John smiles softly "It's sweet that she still wore it for him. Pun intended. The poor boy means well. I don't even get a birthday present from him," he chuckles<br/>
"Well he doesn't have a crush on you." Greg said and Sherlock immediately reacted by stating "I don't have a crush on her!" Even though it was obvious he did. What was interesting though was that Greg didn't seem to have a hard time reading her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but I'm his best friend," John says ignoring Sherlock's denial of the crush on his sister. He frowns "You can read her shirt fine."<br/>
"Yeah. Never had a problem with things far away." He said before greeting both Harlow and Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>John frowns "If you can read perfectly fine from a distance maybe it's not dyslexia but you need glasses?"<br/>
"I never thought about that. Well they're cute on you so they shouldn't be too bad." Just then one of their acquaintances from class walked over shyly. "You two might want to go to your lockers before leaving." Greg simply nodded and before they went to leave they saw what the shy boy was talking about. There were pictures of Greg dropping off his neighbors daughter at school and pictures of the two of them making out. All around it written in lipstick was "slut, whore, bitch. " there were also other comments glued to the lockers that said "Poor John. Probably already pregnant. , I didn't know he was gay. Would've shown him my cock in the locker room if I knew. He probably would've gagged for it."</p><p>John stared at the scene before them with a soft frown. Pained, not angry. He didn't know what to make of it but refused to over react before he heard Greg's side of the story about what all this was about<br/>
The first thing Greg did was grab the makeup wipes out of his locker and start wiping away the lipstick. "Can you get something for the glue?"</p><p>"Sure," he went to the chemistry lab to get a solution to get the glue off and came back to help Greg. He saw people staring at him. "Well people know who I am now," he tries to joke<br/>
"But not for the right reason." Greg was angry about what people did but was glad even Harlow, Sherlock, and Mycroft came to help them clean the mess up.</p><p>With team effort they cleaned the lockers. John opened his and a giant pile of pictures of Greg flooded out that had been stashed inside his locker<br/>
John sighs at the mess maid again, jumping as some guy grabbed his ass walking by him and sending John a wink now realizing John was gay<br/>
"Oi! You don't get to touch him! He's taken!" Greg said to the guy after slamming the guy into the lockers.</p><p>"You sure he's taken my by still after seeing what a perv you are?" He laughs "I'm sure i could please him more," he smirks. John rushes over and takes Greg's hand "It's okay.. come on."<br/>
"It's not fucking okay. Guys lucky I don't punch him in the face." He was angry and that obviously showed.</p><p>John pulled Greg away. The guy laughed "I'm i didn't know who are now. I would've snagged you up for myself. See you later John," he winks to John as he walks off. He was the guy who thought John was new on Greg's first day. John ignored him, rolling his eyes<br/>
"Come with me? I just want some time for the two of us." He whispered after pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>John nods softly hugging back and leads Greg to a private janitors closest that is never used and has access to a little water tower above the school<br/>
"I don't want other people touching you like that when they know you're taken." He didn't want to let go of his hand and then smiled with an idea.</p><p>"Some people are just dickheads," he whispers. "We should talk about what just happened thought," he says leading him to the closest and making themselves comfortable near the warm radiator<br/>
"The girl's just my neighbors daughter. She's a single mum who works at night and sleeps while her daughters in school. I watch her nights and bring her to school just to help her out."</p><p>"I knew there would be an explanation to it," he says cuddling into Greg.<br/>
"I want you to give me a hickey. Want people to see you've claimed me as yours." He said suddenly knowing it would surprise him.</p><p>"Do I get a hickey back?" He whispers straddling Greg and cupping his cheeks softly<br/>
"If you want one." His hands went to his hips and gently rubbed his thumbs into the skin where his shirt had rode up.</p><p>John nods shivers "It will show the pervs I belong to you," he giggles and shivers<br/>
"Then I gladly will. Do you want me to give you yours first?" He asked as he leaned in to give him a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm yes please," John cranes his neck to give Greg access to his neck<br/>
He started with little kisses against his neck trying to find the most sensitive spot before biting gently at first. He added some suction to make sure the mark will be nice and dark.</p><p>John moaned deeply deeply, clutching onto Greg tightly. When his mark was done he leaned in and kissed around finding multiple sweet spots to mark up Greg's neck<br/>
"As many as you want. I'll make sure everyone sees them." His voice had gotten a bit deeper and his breathing quickened</p><p>John starts grinding on Greg, his hands clutching Greg's shirt "Mmmmm" he loans<br/>
"Do you want to cum baby? Gonna use me for your pleasure?" He asked softly into his ear before helping him by putting his hands on his hips to help guide him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm yes," John moans, sucking harder on Greg's neck, his fingers locking in Greg's hair. "Mmmm feels so good... kinda hurts.." he says meaning how much his bulge was straining his tight skinny jeans. "But the pain kind of feels good too."</p><p>"You never deleted your history on the laptop." He whispered before smiling deviously. "Do it. I want to watch you make a mess of yourself for me."</p><p>John blushed deeply "o-oh I...oops," he shivers "Mmm you mean cum in my pants?" He moans remembering that was probably one of the porn videos on the laptop<br/>
"Yeah. Want to walk out of here with you covered in yourself." One hand moved to the back of his head and played with the short hair at the back of his neck.</p><p>Johns head leans back into Greg's playful hand and he humped into him harder</p><p> </p><p>"You like pain? You like when I bite you?" He said softly before biting down on his neck.</p><p>John moans "Mmm yes... yes I love it..." he moans, whining cutely.<br/>
Placing both his hands rather high up John's back he ran his nails down his back hard knowing that it might draw just the smallest amount of blood.</p><p>John arched his back humping into Greg and moaning<br/>
"Nobody's ever given you what you wanted have they?" He was happy to give him what he asked for.</p><p>"No never..." he whispers "You're my first official boyfriend but whenever I was starting to date and it was mentioned, people thought it was too weird," he pouts blushing<br/>
"I've had someone ask me to put them in a diaper before. I think pain is fine. Not weird at all." He said as he pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>John smiles, kissing him softly "did you put them in the diaper?" He teases<br/>
"I did. But I couldn't get off." He said as he pulled him close.</p><p>John moaned "Maybe after the school dance, we can book a hotel?" He whispers. Theyvr havent had sex just yet. Just fooled around like this. "Unless you want to now" he moans<br/>
"No need to book a hotel. My parents are taking a trip back home to go meet some family they haven't seen in awhile. Gave me a choice this year if I wanted to go."</p><p>"So you're staying here?" He smiles softly kissing Greg and grinding their crotches together<br/>
"So I can have time with you." He said as he pulled him close.</p><p>John moaned and arched his back as he suddenly released in his pants<br/>
Seeing him lose himself like that had Greg moaning softly as he held him close. "Anything you want to do we can do."</p><p> </p><p>"Cuddle?" He giggles softly . "Do you still need to cum?" He whispers<br/>
"I do but I want something else." He whispered back as he pulled him in to cuddle.</p><p>"What's that?" He whispers nuzzling Greg's neck softly<br/>
"Show me the mess you made of yourself. You don't need to take your pants off just your trousers if that's what you're comfortable with. But I love seeing you covered in marks and a mess." He said as he rubbed one of the hickeys with his thumb.</p><p>John shyly opens his jeans and shows Greg his boxers stained in cum and pulls open his boxers to show the mess<br/>
Just the sight had him pulling him in for a deep kiss. He was about to ask him something but shied away from doing so. He wasn't used to asking for what he wanted.</p><p>"What is it?" He asks softly seeing Greg wanted to say something<br/>
"I want to add my mess to yours. To cum on your cock so that when you go home you're covered in both of us." He didn't know if he would say yes but he decided to ask anyway.</p><p>John got a moan and his cock visibly twitched "Mmm please. Mark me with your mess," he shivers<br/>
Knowing he had to be quick he pulled himself out and teased the silver bar right under the head as he kissed along John's neck. "You're perfect."</p><p> </p><p>John moans and arched his back "Mmm maybe ill use your cum as lube later to jerk off."<br/>
It didn't take much till he was cumming right over John's cock. As he did he bit into John's shoulder to muffle his moan.</p><p> </p><p>John moaned. If he hadn't just cum minutes before he'd be rock hard right now.</p><p>"I can be loud so<br/>
"He said as he massaged the bite.</p><p>As rough as he could be when pleasuring John he was extremely soft and gentle afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>John curled up into Greg and smile tiredly<br/>
"We should get going soon so we don't get caught." He didn't move though and he cuddled close with John<br/>
"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party with me tonight?" He knew it was a big party and that John didn't like huge crowds.</p><p> </p><p>John winced "I don't think I will tonight. I need to study and if i'm honest my anxiety is high today."<br/>
"Okay. I'll let you know when I get home okay." He said as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Later that night before the party Greg sent John a picture of how he was dressed. He was wearing black torn skinny jeans, a black tee shirt and his leather jacket. He also had his tongue out showing he had the Daddy piercing in.</p><p>"You look amazing daddy ;)" John replied with a soft smile. He kept his phone close as promised in case Greg needed hi<br/>
"Thanks baby boy." Was his response. Around 2 am Greg had called John and his voice was groggy and sounded nervous. "John? I think someone drugged me."</p><p> </p><p>John frowned "Where are you? I'm coming now. Just get somewhere safe okay."<br/>
"I locked myself in the bathroom. Think I'm starting to see things." His voice sounded scared.</p><p>"Ok i'm on my way. Stay on the phone to me okay," he says speeding towards the party in his parents car<br/>
"Okay. Think I know who did it too." Greg said with a small groan and rubbed his face.</p><p> </p><p>John hurried in and rushed to the bathroom knocking on the door "Greg? Its me baby!" He called over the music<br/>
Greg carefully unlocked the bathroom door and peeked out and once he saw who it was he immediately went and hugged him. His hands were shaking.</p><p>John hugged him back tightly "Come on... let's get you home..he whispers<br/>
"Don't leave me alone." He felt like he was starting to cry and didn't want to let him go.</p><p>"How about my place then?" He asks softly<br/>
"Please." He was starting to sweat heavily but was shaking like he was cold.</p><p>"Come on," John kisses his head and leads him out to the car and helps him in.<br/>
He went out with him and was starting to calm down when he was around less and less people.</p><p> </p><p>He went out with him and was starting to calm down when he was around less and less people.</p><p>John drove him to his place and helped him up to his room and laid him on his bed stroking his head "Maybe I should call a doctor"<br/>
"No. They'll think I took it on purpose." He groaned when he started feeling nauseous.</p><p>John got him a basin to puke in with a frown "But you could have a bad reaction<br/>
"They'll call the cops." He suddenly turned and threw up what he had in his stomach which wasn't much but alcohol and water.<br/>
John sat by him all night stroking his hair<br/>
He did get a bit better throughout the night. He did everything John told him to do like drink water when he said so without complaint. Right before he fell asleep he said "you'd be a good doctor."</p><p>John smiled softly "Thanks... I guess that's good considering I want to be a doctor in the army," he smiles<br/>
He slept soundly without any problems as he seemed to have gotten the rest of the drug out of his system. When he woke up he was groggy and didn't remember much at first.</p><p> </p><p>"You were drugged when you were out last night," he says softly sitting by Greg</p><p>"I remember now. I tried to tell security and they thought that I took it myself." He leaned his head onto John's shoulder. "Then I called you."</p><p> </p><p>John nods hold Greg tightly. To brighten the mood he smiles "You'd said I'd be a good doctor."<br/>
"You would be. I was thinking about joining the police academy. Not enough cops that believe what people say."</p><p>One hand had went to John’s thigh and was just resting on it while massaging it with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>John shivered and smiled "I think you'll be an amazing police officer," he smiles kissing Greg deeply</p><p>"Is it just the two of us? Or is Harlow and your parents home?" He smiled as he leaned down and kissed the hickey John was trying to hide from his family.</p><p> </p><p>John moaned "Just the two of us,' he whispers<br/>
Hearing that he smiled before saying "They won't let me keep the tongue piercing if I become an officer."</p><p> </p><p>John immediately pointed and straddled him "mmm I love your tongue piercing."</p><p>"I know you do. But you have never felt it put to use yet" he said with a smirk as he put his hands on John's hips.</p><p>John bites his lip "Mm can I feel it?" He whispers, kissing Greg deeply. He ran his tongue over the piercing slowly<br/>
"Of course you can." Without warning he flipped him over so that John was on the bottom. He smiled as he used one hand to pin his hands to the top of the bed. "Has anyone wrapped their lips around that gorgeous cock of yours?"</p><p>John moaned arching his back "Mm no... no one's ever done that," he whispers biting his lip<br/>
"That's what I thought." As he leaned in to kiss him he put more pressure onto his wrists. "If you need me to stop for any reason you say red. If you just need me to slow down you say yellow. Got it?" His voice was soft as he spoke.</p><p>John nodded quickly, very eager as he leaned up to kiss Greg, whimpering softly<br/>
"And before you cum I want you to ask for permission." He carefully let go of his hands and started to unbutton his pants.</p><p>"Mmm yes daddy," john smirks watching his pants get undone with a shiver<br/>
He pulled them down and the first thing he did was check the piercing to make sure it was healing nicely.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the piercing was healing good. John moans impatiently</p><p> </p><p>____TIME SKIP____</p><p>John was at home with Harlow getting ready for the school dance together while Greg had taken John's mothers offer for a ride there so he wouldn't be riding his bike in a suit. He got dressed in a separate room and when he came out the tie he had decided on was hanging loosely around his neck as he couldn't remember how to tie it. His dress shirt was tucked in and he had even taken the time to tame his hair some. He looked more like a gentleman than his usual attire.</p><p>When John finally saw his boyfriend, he bit his lip. "Wow..." he stared John up and down slowly<br/>
"I could use a little help tying my tie." He said with a small blush. He even had real cuff links on with his suit as well.</p><p>John smiles walking over and slowly began doing his tie slowly<br/>
When John came close he would be able to see that instead of his usual silver bar in his tongue he decided to put in a clear one to make it less noticeable. "Do your parents know that were dating?"</p><p>"Umm I haven't hid it from them. But I also haven't told them yet. Just out of laziness really," john chuckled<br/>
"But they know you're coming over to mine after the dance. And it'll be just us." He kissed his cheek softly before grabbing his hand gently. "I think you should tell them.</p><p>John bit his lip and nodded "Mum... dad ...I have a confession..." he bit his lip smiling and held Greg's hand. Lacing their fingers<br/>
He smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before Harlow walked in with her heels in her hand. "We already know you're bisexual John." She said jokingly to lighten the mood.</p><p>John blushed "Still... also I think I'm reevaluation being bi," he says kissing Greg's hand meaning he think he may be gay<br/>
"As long as we still get grandchildren in the future and that you find someone who makes you happy." His mother said as she always wanted to be a grandmother.</p><p>John rolls his eyes with a chuckle<br/>
"In that case we'll get started on that tonight," he jokes to wind her up before walking out with Greg<br/>
"That's why I packed you a box of condoms." His mother said which made Greg burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>John blushed hurrying out with Greg and holding his hand softly<br/>
He smirked as he laughed with him and was glad his mother is at least not upset about it.</p><p>On the way there Greg kept fidgeting with his cuff links obviously nervous about something which was very unusual for him as normally he was the most confident person John knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey what's wrong?" John asks softly as their car pulls up to Sherlock's house. Harlow steps out to knock on his door</p><p>"Nothing. Just have something planned." He said with a small smile. Mycroft had come as well and was wearing a full suit. He slipped something to Greg and he seemed to relax a bit more.</p><p>John frowned confused and smirked as he looked at Sherlock's reaction to Harlow. "Hi Will," she smiles up at Sherlock biting her lip<br/>
Sherlock was about to say something until he saw what Harlow was wearing and all words seemed to fail him.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww" John cooed out the window. Harlow blushed and glared at her brother. "Lets go," She smiled holding Sherlock's hand</p><p>Mycroft didn't have a date but was coming with them anyway. He stood by the side of the large room while everyone else was dancing. During one of the faster songs Greg took John's hand and gently pulled him to a small patio outside where not many people were. Most were out there just to get some air. Suddenly he pulled out a small box that contained two rings. Both were silver and simple.</p><p> </p><p>Johns eyes widened and he smiled "What's this about?" He whispers lovingly, holding Greg's hand<br/>
"I know we're a bit young for marriage but this isn't a proposal. They're promise rings. A promise that we'll stay faithful to each other and love each other." His voice did crack as he spoke but he tried to be as confident as possible. "People usually wear it on a necklace or on the right hand ring finger."</p><p>"I love it," he whispers, hugging Greg tightly and kissing him deeply. Meanwhile inside Harlow was dancing with Sherlock and went to get a drink. Some boys were staring at her and showed the other a pill. A rape drug. When she wasn't looking, talking to her friends at the drink table, he slipped it into her drink without her noticing<br/>
Sherlock, being observant, noticed this and immediately went over and tried to subtly keep her from drinking it but when that wasn't successful he did the first thing he thought of. He slapped the drink away from her hand causing the drink to spill all over the floor. He then went over the the boys that decided to drug her and without a second thought he punched one of them in the face while he yelled "She's not someone that I will willingly let you use for your own carnal desires!"</p><p>Harlow stood stunned and only understood what happened when she saw the remainder of the pill dissolving in the drink on the floor. She rushed to Sherlock quickly. "I'm sure she wants us to use her," one of the guys says crudely, groping her. She glared "Get fucked creep!' It was her turn to punch him now and he slammed to the floor. She took Sherlock and pulled him out, hugging him tightly outside<br/>
When Harlow and Sherlock went outside they would see Greg and John standing together and Greg was putting the ring on John's finger. Mycroft was standing outside as well but well away from everyone. He was smoking a cigarette and when Sherlock saw that he said "Mummy told you to stop smoking!" Greg simply gave a small laugh as he was the one who gave Mycroft the cigarettes for holding onto the rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys getting engaged?" Harlow asks, confused. She held Sherlock's hand lovingly. John blushed<br/>
"It's a promise ring. Not an engagement ring." Greg said with a blush as he wasn't used to being so committed to a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>John blushed with a smile and noticed Harlow and Sherlock holding hands. He smiled softly<br/>
"There's something else that I have for you." He said with a blush as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. It was test results from a recent STD test Greg had taken. He had made John put a condom on him every time John wanted to give him a blowjob as he had slept with other people. The results said he was clean.</p><p>John smiles widely and hugs Greg, whispering in his ear "Why don't we go upstairs to our closest again?" He whispers<br/>
"Unless you want to wait until we get to your house?" He says since they had the house to themselves</p><p>"I got another surprise for you at my house. Not as important as these surprises but still a surprise." He whispered back but he kissed his cheek. "I'll let you decide on what you want.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>